Computing technology permits the processing and management of large quantities of data at high speed. In the context of financial management, computing devices and systems of computing devices are capable of processing deposits, expenses, and other financial variables for users. The capabilities of computing technology, however, cannot be put to their best use unless the user is able to clearly understand the underlying processing.